


Lotus

by yqmsn1007



Category: Lotus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqmsn1007/pseuds/yqmsn1007





	Lotus

自从父亲去世以后，我那个以热爱自由不受拘束自居的弟弟和我分了家产之后就独自出去旅行了，他一走就是十几年这次他一声不吭的突然到来并且还带回来一个看起来只有十几岁孩子，说是他以前在外风流之后留下的，他把孩子送过来之后就走了，只告诉了我他的名字其他什么也没说

那个孩子被他从马车上拉下来之后就一直低着头不说话，弟弟走的时候他也没有反应，我走过去看着这个莫名其妙多出来的侄子都不知道应该说什么了，我们俩人都尴尬的站着没人开口说第一句话，为了打破这尴尬的气氛也为了表示长辈对孩子的关心我把手搭在他肩膀上亲昵的轻轻拍了拍“你的名字是Lotus吧，很好听的名字，是你母亲取的吗”手掌刚放上去我就感觉到少年消瘦的身体在忍不住的颤抖，他瘦的的肩膀上的骨头都硌手身体好像没有皮肉要不是他抬起那双美丽的眼睛看我，我都快以为他快去世了尸体被风吹动着摇晃呢

“是的，母亲她已经死了”他说话的声音很小，我又凑近了才听清，他呼出的气体扑到我的脸上，莫名带着些若有若无的香味，近看之下他的肌肤白的似雪细腻的几乎看不见毛孔，睫毛不长但是像小刷子一样浓密挺立的长在他那双清澈明亮如小鹿般的眼睛上，鼻子又直又挺让我忍不住伸出食指在鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下“走吧，我带你回家，我不喜欢亲戚间的称呼，你以后可以跟他们所有人一样叫我先生”

“好的，先生”他没有多问原因我也没有再多说什么，他乖巧的由我拉着手往郊外的住宅走去，上帝在外表上太过偏爱他了，连他的手指都生的白皙纤细，一路上被我攥在手心里，他走路的姿势很奇怪，一直低头含胸，怪异的姿势使得从城里到郊外这段不近的距离让他被累的满头大汗

我不喜欢吵闹的人群，所以把住所安在了郊外，这里安静地方也大，我的别墅后面还有一个跑马场，别墅除了几个侍候起居的仆人就只有一匹心爱的马，他看到他以后居住的房间时并没什么反应但听到我说我有一匹马时眼睛亮了一下随后又低下了头

“我平时比较忙，自己照顾好自己，像在家里一样”我又忍不住伸手在他脸上摩挲，察觉到不妥时连忙收回了手眼睛也看向其他方向，他没有说话，我看他点头示意表示知道了后我也转身离开

半个月后，我终于结束了繁忙的工作有了半天休息时间，在后院的马场，我骑着马畅快的跑了几圈后看到趴在围栏上往这边看的Lotus，经过这些天的他虽依旧瘦弱却不像之前那样面无血色了，我们住在一起但是也只在吃饭时碰过面，听管家说他每天都在房间里看书，一看就是一天

他虽然往这边看但是眼神并不在我身上，我明白了他今天会跑出来的原因，他也察觉到了我的注意，抿着嘴站起伫立着，当我想要叫他时他突然往房间里跑了回去，风吹起他飘扬的卷发，白色衬衫下的蝴蝶骨看着像是翅膀即将张开带他飞走，我突然想冲过去抓住他

晚饭时，他坐在我的对面，依旧是一言不发仿佛刚才的见面是我单方面的幻觉，红色的烛光映照在他脸上，竟显得年少的少年有种眉目含情媚眼如丝的感觉，“先生，骑马好玩吗？”这好像是他来到后第一次主动与我说话，“你想骑马吗？”我反问，“先生教我骑马吧，亲自教”他的语气带着一丝不容置喙的感觉，“好” 我不知道自己怎么就直接答应了，反正就是想不出说不好的理由，他听到我答应后低头嘴角微微挑起的弧度却好像是我同意的理由

第二天早饭的时候，我慢悠悠的看着报纸吃早饭，Lotus已经吃完饭了，他从对面挪到我身边和我一起坐着，一直看着门口，这时的他才好像褪去了那层防备的伪装表现的像他这个年纪的孩子一样了，我依旧不紧不慢终于等到他忍不不住，“先生，我们去骑马吧”他用脚背轻轻蹭了一下我的裤腿，我没说什么收起报纸第二次拉起他的手然后往外走，骑马的护具早就准备好了他却不肯穿，“不穿你会受伤的”我可不忍心这脆弱的小人儿受伤，“我不怕，先生您会保护好我的，不是吗？”他冲我微笑，要不是我弟弟亲自送他回来并说已经确认是他的孩子，我都要以为他是能看穿人心的妖精了

我抱着他上了马，单薄的后背贴在我胸前，我将他紧紧拥在怀里，握着他抓着马缰的手，把头伸到他的耳边“走了”说完屈身驾马前行，马背上不停颠簸，他太瘦了导致每次身体都被颠起又撞进我怀里，他却很兴奋的迎着风大笑，像闯入人间的天使因为发现新鲜的事物在欢呼雀跃，我突然捏住他的脸迫使他扭过头然后吻上他的嘴唇，舌头攻入口腔和他交缠，Lotus睁着眼睛和我接吻看着我却没有反抗，他平静的接受来自父亲哥哥的亲吻仿佛早就在预料之中

马儿似乎也感受到主人的异样放慢了速度，我得空抽出一只手在Lotus身上游走，摸到他胸前缠绕的束胸时他拉过我的手，“我不想在这里，带我回去”巧了，我也不想，我直接骑着马冲出马场闯进大门，抱着他回到我的房间里把他放到床上的时候我再也没想过那匹我平时爱护有加价值千金的骏马现在怎么样了

Lotus的衣服被我扯开，看到他躺在床上忍我采摘的样子，我的下体硬的发烫，我忍住想直接撕开他胸前紧紧缠绕的纱布的欲望一点点解开那层层束缚，解到最后他如同少女般饱满的双乳跳进我的视线，乳头在不停分泌乳汁早已浸湿了纱布，我又脱下他的裤子，果然，双腿间他挺立的玉柱下一朵娇艳的小花盛开着，红艳的穴口被淫液染的亮晶晶的等待着我的到来，我欺身压在他身上询问“我可以爱你吗？我的天使”，“先生想要，就可以”他羞涩的搂着我的脖子，等待着被进入的样子像催情的春药，我拉下裤头就将弹出的粗壮阴茎插进他的身体，窄小的阴道被破开的痛处让他尖叫出声，而我却还没有完全进入，只能在穴口慢慢的抽动先让他适应，等到酥麻的快感逐渐传遍他的全身，他抬脚勾着我的腰示意我进入，这次我缓慢的将肉棒全部塞进他幼小的身躯，连他的腹部被撑起明显的形状，我扶着他的阴茎慢慢撸动的同时开始肏他，两处同时涌起的快感刺激的他口水都要流出来

“啊啊～先生～先生～”他呻吟着喊我，原本清甜稚嫩的嗓音被染上情欲，如玉的脸庞泛起潮红，他仰起头和我接吻，双手抚上自己被冷落的双乳揉捏，奶水被挤压的迸射出来撒在我的胸膛，睾丸拍打在屁股上啪啪作响，房间里的温度都随着两人交缠的身体逐渐升温

“Lotus，知道为什么我不让你叫我叔父而是叫我先生吗？”我不停在他身体里抽插，他已经说不出来完整的话一张嘴就是断断续续的呻吟声“因为我见你第一面就爱上了你，我想做你的爱人，我要你做我的妻子我的宝贝，你是上帝赐给我的礼物”，我近乎痴狂的抱着他，从他的额头吻到嘴唇再到锁骨最后在浸上香甜乳汁的胸前留恋把喷出来的奶汁舔净又含着他的乳头吸吮，最后抽插了几十下后我将浓稠的种子撒进他的子宫，同时一股温热的液体浇在肉棒上，“啊……先…生……啊…………”他被高潮的强烈的快感席卷全身，抽搐着被我的话语震惊颤抖着叫我，我趴在他身上搂着他喘息

突然他开始哭泣，从开始的啜泣慢慢嚎啕大哭起来，吓得我慌张起来“宝贝，怎么了，对不起我太自私了，是我太心急了，都怪我宝贝都怪我”  
Lotus捧起我的脸让我对上他的眼睛“先生知道我为什么会泌乳吗？”我茫然的看着他，心里却渐渐升起一个令人难以置信的答案  
“就在几个月前，那天父亲喝醉酒后压在我身上，他撕开我的衣服挤着我的胸说他口渴要喝水，我说我没水让他滚，他就说等我怀孕了奶子里就有水了，我挣扎不开，最后他强暴了我”他逐渐平静下来，机械的吐着字说出这件事情后闭上眼睛做好了我暴怒的准备，我怜惜的抱住他亲吻，他的人生就像是小美人鱼，步步都踩在刀尖上前行，本该是上帝派下人间散播美好的天使，却遭受了来自魔鬼的欺躏，我怎么可能去怪他呢

我抱着他恨不得把他揉进身体里，手摸着他的脑袋不知道怎么安慰，他却甜甜的笑着跟我说“孩子来之前就被打掉了，先生不会嫌弃我吧”，他越笑我越是心痛欲裂，我想去吻他却又想起自己的身份，对啊我现在跟魔鬼又有什么区别

我就一直抱着他，等到他慢慢睡着了才敢看他，他的脸上都是泪痕，嘴唇早就被我亲肿，红艳艳的衬着他白皙的脸蛋像橱窗里漂亮又娇贵的洋娃娃，“Lotus，请相信我，我是真心爱你。”最后在他额头上轻轻一吻退了出去，我把射进去的精液全都挖了出来，拿来湿毛巾把他清理干净后盖上被子让他好好休息，这时管家也送来了我前几天要他调查了东西

弟弟被找到了，浑身满是烂肉的死在路边，尸体送去检查出来是得了性病，大概一个月前和妓院的女人乱玩染上的，我看完检查之后被汗打湿了上衣，我那个脾气恶劣品德低下的弟弟这辈子做的唯一做对了的事就是把Lotus带给我  
“生前就没为家族做过什么，还得了这种脏病，不用迁入祖坟了，随便找个地方埋了吧”

处理好了事情我又坐到了床边，他还没醒，紧闭的双眼微微颤动看来是在做什么噩梦，我抓着他的手包裹在我手里，我的天使，不爱我也没关系，我臣服在你脚下就好，我愿意起誓终身守护你，不离不弃


End file.
